


New Things

by thelonelywriter



Series: New Things [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel orders an explicit item in the mail. When it comes to using it, the results definitely do not disappoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Things

**Author's Note:**

> HERE I am again, posting once more today just to annoy you guys <3 I'm always in the mood to write some Casturbation so I figured that today I could write a short little ficlet for you guys and put it out there for you guys to read!! I hope that you guys like it!!!

Castiel sat naked with his legs tucked underneath him on his bed, nervously chewing on his lip. A half opened package sat in front of him, and he just needed to do a little more unwrapping to get where he really wanted. But he was scared. Just a bit, not a lot, but enough to be hesitant. 

His house was empty, his parents both on separate business trips for the weekend, trusting Cas enough, since he was seventeen by now, to control the house for two days. So there was no chance of Cas being heard or being caught with what was in the box. And what was in the box was a brand new, thick, baby pink dildo.

Castiel had read a lot of fanfiction about this kind of stuff. He had gotten into the kinky PWPs, the ones with BDSM. He would consider himself fairly knowledgeable. But not experienced. At all.

He had been thinking it over for awhile, thinking of buying something like a butt plug or a dildo or a vibrator just because it seemed nice when read about so it was probably even better in action. So, Cas went searching on Amazon, figuring that you could find pretty much anything on there. Sure enough, he found what he wanted and hit the order button, waiting for it to come in the mail.

It was under his own name and under the money from gift cards he had gotten so it was addressed to him. When it landed on his front step, his parents didn’t even bat an eye, just handed it over to him. And he had waited for the perfect opportunity to even open it, and that opportunity was now and it also came with the perfect opportunity to use it.

Cas finally sighed, grabbing the box and reaching inside to find a “discreetly packaged” package. He tore it open, his nerves racing because this was just so _new_ to him. Sure he had read about it, but he had never actually done something like this, used any kind of toy. When he pulled it out, he tossed the wrapping to it aside, just looking at it for a moment. He rolled it in his hand, ran a finger up the shaft, thumbed over the tip. Cas’ cock twitched at just the thought of what he was about to do. He sighed, tossing the box aside too before setting the dildo down and reaching into his bedside table drawer for lube.

He took the lube in hand and sat back on his haunches, pausing for a second before clicking the cap open. No going back now.

He drizzled some lube over a few fingers before closing the cap and setting the bottle aside, reaching his other hand back, brushing a finger over his hole. He let out a little hitched breath as he coaxed himself to relax so that he could slowly slip one finger past his rim. He slid that finger in and out, letting out a sigh at the familiar and pleasant intrusion. He could feel his cock harden a little in earnest, and he soon slipped in a second finger to join the first.

He fucked those two fingers in and out of himself slowly and steadily, and with each thrust his cock grew harder, and by the time he had slipped in a third finger he was fully hard, a few drops of precome bubbling at the tip. He closed his eyes and took in the sensations, waiting until he felt fully stretched before pulling them out, letting out a little unhappy whine at the loss. But his stomach jumped at what he knew was coming next.

He reached out cautiously, taking the dildo in hand as he grabbed the lube again, spreading some over it. He couldn’t tell if he was more excited or nervous when he rose up a little onto his knees and positioned the dildo against himself. He took a breath before sliding slowly down onto it, letting out a soft moan as he did so.

He wiggled around a little bit, got a feel for it. It was new, but he could tell that he liked it. It was a stretch he had never felt before, a fullness that he had never felt before, even with his fingers. He took another breath before shifting, rising up only to slide back down. He thrusted himself down on it a few times, worked his hips in little circles, closed his eyes and let out breathy moans as he did so. So far this was not a disappointing experience. Definitely not.

Cas began to work his hips harder, thrusting down faster, loving the feel of it, loving everything about it. He groaned, wondering just what it would be like to have a real cock inside of him like this. Fuck, that would be even better. 

Cas let his mind wander a bit before he grasped onto the perfect picture. Dean Winchester.

“Oh, yes, yes, yes,” Castiel breathed out as he let his thoughts rove over the idea of Dean Winchester. He was the quarterback on the school’s football team and he was in Cas’ gym class meaning that Cas had seen him shirtless and yes he looked like a fucking Greek God with no shirt on.

“Oh, God,” Cas moaned, working his hips harder at the thought of Dean even kissing him. Their tongues sliding together all hot and wanting. Dean’s hands roaming Cas’ body, every inch of him. Castiel whimpered at the thought. God, he was already getting close.

Cas moved on, thinking about Dean’s cock. Fuck, Dean probably had such a nice cock, it was probably thick and just perfect for fucking Cas. Cas would love nothing more than for Dean to bend him over and fuck him as hard as he could, hard enough for Cas to come on Dean’s cock screaming his name. Cas let out a long moan at the thought. Dean was just what Cas wanted, what Cas _needed_. And Cas definitely needed Dean’s cock inside of him, pounding into him like there was no tomorrow and-

“Yes!” Cas screamed when he hit his prostate. Boy, if he he thought it couldn’t get better than he was wrong. He was pretty much bouncing on the dildo by now, one hand coming up to tug on his own hair. He was breathing slack jawed, little whines and whimpers and long moans falling from his parted lips. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Cas groaned when he felt himself growing even closer to his orgasm. He could feel his cock slapping against his stomach, and half of his brain was encouraging his hand to move down, to wrap around it, but the other half was greatly overpowering it, wanting Cas to come completely untouched. And with the way things were shaping up, Cas was figuring that the second option was definitely more likely.

“Please,” Castiel panted, not really sure who he was talking to or why he was saying please, just knowing that he was so fucking close to coming, he was aching on the knife’s edge. He grappled desperately onto the memory, the thought of Dean, of his smile, his voice, his eyes, anything and everything that Cas could find about him piled onto the thought of Dean fucking him, of Cas having a real cock pounding into him instead of a dildo. Cas let out a few stuttered breaths as he felt himself slowly tipping until he was coming with a rough shout, come pulsing over his stomach as he came harder than he had in awhile, heat rushing all throughout his body in the most pleasurable of ways.

Castiel panted, pulling out the dildo and setting it aside before collapsing down on his bed on his back. He laid there, trying to catch his breath as he closed his eyes. “Oh, God, that was good,” he muttered to himself thinking that first of all, he was definitely using that fucking dildo again, and second of all, he had completely lost the ability to look Dean straight in the eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let me know what you guys thought!!! Maybe you'd like to see more Casturbation or maybe there's something else that you guys want to see!! Here's [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you want to send me something or talk to me, whatever you'd like :) Thank you guys so so much for reading and I hope that all of you are doing well <3


End file.
